What Sara Saw
by Super Mighty Mouse
Summary: oneshot i wrote in my freetime, just short an funny, please r
1. Chapter 1

Mouse: This story was created to entertain. There is no such thing of a hot dog god. In case wondering. Just read it and laugh hard. I was bored. I was born in a log cabin it was the middle of winter I wanted a pony I couldn't have a pony so I wrote this instead.

Disclaimer: I own it all!

Warnings: randomness… may occur

……

What Sara Saw

Shinsu and Kiroke they were walking in a dark forest when Shinsu heard a noise. Shinsu paniced and said 'Kiroke lets go back.'

"Ah don't be such a baby."

They kept going when Kiroke saw to deep red eyes. He said 'Shinsu lets stop and make camp.'

"Fine."

They made there camp out of sticks and leaves. When Shinsu heard the same noise he had heard before, he took out his knife and woke up Kiroke and told him to grab his magic bow and arrows.

They were surrounded by a hungry pack of wolverines. They attacked them and broke there camp! They were getting ready to attack when the wolverines wounded Shinsu. Kiroke shot them all with his two magic arrows.

He found some cloth and tied it around Shinsu's wound.

Shinsu died that night.

Then came back to life. Because Kiroke stabbed him with his magic arrows. Then they traveled to a magical land of lamas, where Shinsu met his brother Delhi. Delhi did not recognize him. So Shinsu didn't know him either, until Kiroke remembered Delhi. Then Kiroke told Shinsu 'Hey! Its your brother.'

Then Shinsu looked at him like what the heck I don't have a brother! Then he told him the story on how they used to be partners in crime in hongy kongy. Then Shinsu was like oh yeah! Then Kiroke walked up to Delhi and explained to him what happened. Then Delhi and Shinsu got reacquainted. Delhi joined the crew. He left his people of the magical land of lamas.

They went to South Dakota. They were going to battle Conisone the crazy spirit demon. Kiroke got his arrows out and stabbed him several times before Delhi fed him evil Oscar Mayer Weiners. Then Shinsu hit Delhi for being so stupid. He said 'Oscar Mayer what were you thinking Ballpark is the way to go!'

So they soaked Conisone in weenie sauce and the great hot dog god came. When this happened the whole crew was praising him. And the hot dog god burnt Conisone over a hot doggy fire. And the crew thanked him and then went on to there next adventure

This is what sara saw… to be continued If i get one good review I'll make another one


	2. Chapter 2

Super Mighty Mouse: I got my good review other then my cousins. So I still want a pony other then that I'm still eating horse meat and still bored so I'll write this.

What Sara Saw 2

Shinsu, Kiroke, and there new comrade Delhi had just defeated Conisone. And headed off for their next adventure, they weren't sure where that was going to be but they were determined to find one. So they were walking and walking and walking and walking when they came across a map. It wasn't an ordinary map. It showed them to a palace.

Delhi said "We have nothing better to do so let's go and see if these so called people are evil or something."

Kiroke and Shinsu thought that was the stupidest idea ever! But then Kiroke had a brilliant idea. He thought they should go to the palace and see if the people were evil or something. Everyone loved the idea. Even though it was the exact same idea Kiroke explained it better. So they started walking and walking and walking and walking until finally they realized they were lost.

So they walked to the highway and flagged down the nearest truck driver. It ended up being an ugly, smelly, old man driving an onion truck.

Shinsu asked, "Sir can we have a ride to the Wotswana Palace?"

"The creepy old man said, "I'll give you a ride there if you want to lose your life. The evil dragonman Jongin lives there fellas."

"Jongin" Delhi said.

"Yes Jongin," the creepy man said.

"Well we're willing to take on anything," said Shinsu.

So he gave them a ride. But the bad part was they had to sit in the back with all the onions. They cried the whole way.

Then they were all ready to fight Jongin, so Shinsu got his knife out, Kiroke got his magic arrows, and Delhi didn't quite have a weapon but himself, so he just got out of the truck.

They immediately saw they palace and stared it was a huge palace made of CHEESE!( it smelt bad).

Delhi had this weird obsession with cheese and ran over to eat the palace.

Kiroke yelled at him and said, " Is that Velveeta?"

Delhi smelt it and said, " maybe." So they all sat down and had a cheese partay.

Then Shinsu saw a dark shadow above them! He said, "guys THERE'S A WEIRD CREEPY SMELLY STINKY SHADOWY THING ABOVE US RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"But they couldn't run they were stuffed with cursed cheese that turned them all into cheese statues. The dragon came and swooped them up.

"Mmmm mmm, yummy yummy cheesy boys to eat."

Delhi had eaten so much of that yummy yum cheese that he had a little mind control. He prayed that the great hot dog god would come. 5 cheesy minutes later they were at the dragons cheesy room.

The hot dog god never came, he was too busy so instead he sent down his associate the corn dog god. The corn dog god gave the dragon, Jongin, a stick so he could eat them on a stick, it turns out he didn't quite understand the hot dogs order he had it backwards. After he delivered the stick he left. And then Shinsu, Kiroke, and Delhi were still in trouble.

Delhi had eaten so much cheesy goodness that he turned back into human. He was going to eat Shinsu and Kiroke but he had second thoughts. He was looking for the magic arrows. But realized they were cheese so he ate them. Then he turned into a girl dragon. He decided he could save everyone by convincing the dragon to turn his friends back.

Jongin came back in the palace of cheese, with ketchup to eat them and saw the most beautiful dragon,( who by the way smelt like cheese guess why?)

He fell in love with her (technically him) and started to praise her. She was flattered asked him a favor.

He said "anything for wonderful cheesy you."

She said " turn them into the non cheesy selves they are, but put them in cages so they don't get away."

He said, "on 1 condition. You must marry me."

She gulped "OK"

Later that night while they were asleep after the wedding, and Shinsu and Kiroke were changed back. Delhi bit Jongin in the neck and killed him. Then bit himself so the magic arrows came out.

Delhi turned back and told them what happened, and they laughed at him.

Shinsu said, "well I guess this is one adventure where you did it all. It was kinda fun being cheese though. NEVER DO IT ALL AGAIN." So they headed off to their next adventure. Delhi had found an enchanted locket. With a princesses voice that said, "Please come save me and I'll give you hot dogs." They were determined to save her even though they had not a clue where she was.

This is what I saw again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need another review to make another. This one is a little weirder.


End file.
